Astrosoniq
Astrosoniq are a space rock/stoner rock band originating from Oss in The Netherlands. Active since 1999, their music can be described as stoner rock with a very strong space rock flavour and is characterized by heavy guitar riffs, funkadelic grooves and lengthy psychedelic instrumental soundscapes mixed with weird samples and spacey electronic sounds, their roots and influences derived from classic rock the likes of Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Thin Lizzy and Hawkwind among others. They have also been nicknamed The Wizards of Oss for their distinctive psychedelic style. The band is also notable for their visual displays that compliment their live experience and their frequent references to hair in their album art. In the case of the former their shows are often accompanied by a VJ-show with psychedelic animations, liquid cassette projections and video clips from 50's and 60's sci-fi and adventure movies. In the case of their album art the vast majority of their releases reference hair. For example, "Made in Oss" depicts a woman lying on a bed, strangely growing minced meat instead of hair, which seems a reference to their hometown Oss, the capital of the regional meat processing industry. To date Astrosoniq have released five studio albums (Their latest in 2018) and have shared the stage with several key bands in the doom and stoner rock scene, constantly pushing their own boundaries and exploring new territories with their style of music. History Astrosoniq initially formed in 1999 as A.P. Lady, releasing a self-released EP the same year. However a year later the quartet of Marcel van de Vondervoort (Drummer, Effects, Engineer), Fred van Bergen (Vocals), Ron van Herpen (Guitar, Vocals) and Erik de Vocht (Bass, Vocals) would re-christen themselves as Astrosoniq, releasing their debut album Son of A.P. Lady via Dutch label Freebird Records in 2000. Two years later the band followed up with a second album in Soundgrenade. Initial show history isn't well known but the group largely performed in the Netherlands, their earliest known shows at Space in the Place in Reek circa 2003/ Astrosoniq Facebook and a performance on 17 October 2003 at the Forum in Bielefeld, Germany (With Colour Haze and Los Natas and presented by Roadburn).Last.fm In the band's early days, often as a supporting act, they managed to share the stage with the likes of Monster Magnet, Queens of the Stone Age 35007, Brant Bjork, Dozer, Cowboys & Aliens, Hulk, Ufomammut, Place of Skulls, Fu Manchu and many others. 2004 would see a new EP entitled Made in Oss, released as a CD and double 10" and directly referencing Oss as a meat manufacturing capital in the Netherlands. By 2005 the band would attain Danny van Dronegelen (aka "Bidi") and further refine their sound, making appearances that year at Roadburn Festival and Dijkpop Festival. The next year the band's debut as a quintet would be released via Suburban Records. Featuring several guests in the Dutch psych/rock scene and released to positive reviews, Speeder People saw it's release in 2006. The band however would largely focus on individual shows (Supporting the likes of Uli Jon Roth, Stone Sour and Clutch) and festival appearances around this time, with exception to a short tour with Orange Goblin in 2007.Last.fm In 2009 Astrosoniq would sign to Exile on Mainstream, releasing a fourth studio album in Quadrant to positive reviews and featuring the likes of René van Barneveld and ZEUS. Astrosoniq would perform more frequently over the next year in support of Quadrant, sharing the stage with the likes of Radio Moscow, Gomer Pyle and the final performance of The 1.90's. In regards to festivals the band made appeared at Gods of Groove, Hole in the Sky and South of Mainstream.Last.fm Astrosoniq's activity would slow over the next few years with each member concentrating on other projects. Son of A.P. Lady would see a vinyl issue for the first time in 2016, surrounding a return to Roadburn Festival. The band would perform their last show to date on 12 May 2017 at Acherontic Arts Fest in Oberhausen, Germany. However a month after their appearance at Acherontic, tragedy would befall the band when Drongelen would pass away at the age of 47.Astrosoniq A year later a fifth studio album with a partial lineup and different guests entitled Big Ideas Dare Imagination would see release the next year, dedicated to his memory. The current status of the band is unknown as they have not performed since 2017 but still remain active on social media, all of the members remaining active with separate projects. Discography Studio Albums *'Son of A.P. Lady' (2000, Freebird) *'Soundgrenade' (2002, Freebird) *'Speeder People' (2006, Suburban) *'Quadrant' (2009, Exile on Mainstream; Space Jam Records) *'Big Ideas Dare Imagination' (2018, Ván) Other Releases *'A.P. Lady' (As A.P. Lady) (1999, Self-Released; 2016, Ván) *'Made in Oss' (EP) (2004, Space Jam) *'Flesh Gordon/Godly Pace' (As Astrosonic; Split with The Liszt) (2007, Space Jam) Members *'Marcel van de Vondervoort' - Drums (1999 - Present) *'Fred van Bergen' - Vocals (1999 - Present) *'Ron van Herpen' - Guitar, Vocals (1999 - Present) *'Teun van de Velden' - Keyboards, Vocals (2009 - ?) *'Erik de Vocht' - Bass, Vocals (1999 - 2017) *'Danny van Drongelen' aka Bidi - Programming (2005 - 2017) (Died 2017) External Links *Astrosoniq on Bandcamp *Astrosoniq on Facebook *Astrosoniq on Discogs *Archived Page via Wwayback Machine *Astrosoniq on The Obelisk *Quadrant review via The Obelisk *Quadrant review via Heavy Planet *Big Ideas Dare Imagination review via The Sludgelord *Interview via The Aquarian References Category:Band Category:Oss Category:Noord-Brabant Category:Netherlands Category:Space Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Electronic Category:Astrosoniq